Glad You Came
by kahnonnn
Summary: Baekhyun beruntung memiliki Chanyeol. [ChanBaek]


**"Baekhyun beruntung memiliki Chanyeol,"**

* * *

 **Glad You Came**

Pairing : ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun), TaeKai!Mentioned (Taemin x Kai)

Disclaimer :

Idea © kaiwaiitaesu AFF

Glad you Came © The Wanted

SM Town ; EXO ; SHINee © SM Entertaiment

Karakter di sini di bawah asuhan SM Entertaiment dan diri mereka sendiri

ENJOY !

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana demammu?" Suara berat terdengar diseberang sana, di telepon yang Baekhyun pegang. Ada nada kekhawatiran tersirat di sana.

"Membaik, tadi Umma sudah membuatkan Samgyetang." Baekhyun menjawab dengan helaan nafas. Tangannya memegang kening sendiri, membolak-balik antara telapak tangan dan punggung tangan di sana, memastikan apa demamnya benar-benar sudah menurun. "Kau jadi datang ke pestanya Jongin?"

Chanyeol tertawa di sana, Baekhyun bisa mendengar vibran khas di pita suara Chanyeol saat pemuda itu tertawa. "Baek, itu bukan pesta kalau isinya hanya Jongin makan ayam goreng dan memuji Taemin, dia melakukan itu setiap saat."

"Benar juga, tapi ini jarang terjadi kalau si Jongin ngundang pesta, di Line grup pula." Baekhyun menjelaskan, menyandarkan diri ke railing balkon kamarnya, menikmati angin membelai helai rambut silver-ash miliknya. Mata Baekhyun tertutup, suasana damai dengan telepon dari Chanyeol terdengar 100x menyenangkan dibanding datang ke pesta Jongin. "Sudah sana, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang. Jongin dan yang lainnya menunggu lho."

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab melainkan memberikan jeda cukup lama dalam. Baekhyun nyaris berpikir kalau Chanyeol ketiduran atau sudah pergi dan membiarkan ponsel masih tersambung satu sama lain. Baekhyun bahkan sudah menghitung hingga 5 sekon sebelum nafas Chanyeol terdengar lagi, "Kau pakai apa?"

Kerutan hadir di antara kedua alis Baekhyun, pertanyaan macam apa ini? Setelah beberapa detik menghilang, mendadak bertanya masalah pakaian apa yang Baekhyun kenakan, "Crew-neck dan training biasa buat latihan, kau berharap aku pakai apa setelah bangun tidur?" Memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya balik, Baekhyun menjawab sambil terkekeh, menggulung pelan lengan crew-neck cokelat yang menggantung di tubuhnya.

"Okay, jangan tidur lagi. Aku pergi dulu."

"Yea, have fun."

Pip.. Hubungan telepon dimatikan. Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, seluruh badannya terasa linu. Bukan, bukan karena capek atau apa, melainkan karena Baekhyun kebanyakan tidur hari ini. Jadwalnya kosong dan demam semenjak EXO'Lution di Chengdu membuat Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya di kasur, tidur nyaris 14 jam, walau tentu belum mengalahkan Kim Jongin yang bisa tidur selama 20 jam.

Memandang layar ponselnya setelah melakukan perenggangan singkat. Foto Chanyeol dan dirinya menyapa, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dengan angin meniup pelan helai blonde-ash miliknya.

Angin musim panas masih saja terasa dingin, hal itu membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan dan melirik langit. Banyak bintang, Baekhyun teringat tiap kali mereka /EXO/ memiliki jadwal tour dan diharuskan naik pesawat saat malam hari. Chanyeol pasti bertanya kenapa mereka tidak menabrak bintang atau minimal memandang bintang, Baekhyun hanya berpikir betapa kekanakannya Park Chanyeol itu.

Karena tak ada yang bisa dilakukan, Baekhyun memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk menubruk kasur. Dia tidak terlalu perduli kalau nanti jatuh tertidur lagi, toh Chanyeol tidak ada dan dia sedang tidak memiliki jadwal latihan. Selagi menikmati empuknya ranjang dan bedcover, Baekhyun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi iPhone 6s miliknya, membuka camera-roll di sana. Foto-fotonya tesimpan sangat banyak, milik Chanyeol juga karena mereka berdua sering mengambil foto bersama. Ada satu foto yang membuat Baekhyun mengulas senyum, foto itu diambil oleh Jongin saat mereka berada di penerbangan menuju Chengdu. Di sana, Baekhyun berpose peace seperti biasa, hanya saja Chanyeol ada di sampingnya berpose dengan kedua tangan di pipi dan mata terpejam, tambahkan bibir monyong ke depan seperti ikan. Pabo.

Di saat seperti ini Baekhyun berflashback, hubungan mereka berjalan tahun kedua, tapi rasanya seperti baru kemarin. Hubungan ini berawal dari sesuatu yang konyol di mana Baekhyun membaca fanfic tentang ChanBaek. Tingkah Baekhyun menjadi tidak nyaman dan salah tingkah setiap melihat Chanyeol, lambat laut rasa itu berubah mejadi cinta. Ah, betapa polosnya Baekhyun dulu, hanya karena untaian kisah dari para fans dia bisa merubah kisahnya sendiri.

Lamunan Baekhyun terpaksa terputus sewaktu mendengar deru mesin mobil. Berpikir kalau itu kedua orang tuanya, Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari ranjang. Diintipnya melalui jendela, dan bukan Hyundai Avega milik Umma-nya, melainkan Mercedes Benz warna hitam dengan kaca yang sangat gelap. Baekhyun hafal mobil itu, mobil Chanyeol.

Buru-buru Baekhyun berlari dari lantai 2 rumahnya menuju pintu depan di lantai satu. Tepat saat Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya, Chanyeol nyengir dan melambai di samping pintu kemudi yang sudah tertutup.

Baekhyun berlari menuju Chanyeol yang masih memasang senyuman lebar. Baekhyun bahkan hanya menggunakan sandal jepit milik Sehun yang dipinjamnya semenjak _The Lost Planet_ di Jakarta setahun silam, tapi karena nyaman, Baekhyun tidak mau membuangnya.

Hal yang membuat heran bagi Baekhyun adalah mengapa Chanyeol bisa berada di sini? Mengingat Jongin mengajak Chanyeol untuk berpesta dengan anggota _SM Town_ lainnya di daerah Itaewon sana. Chanyeol juga tidak menggunakan pakaian kasual yang biasa digunakan untuk hang-out, melainkan basic shirt putih yang dipadu sweatpants abu-abu muda, tottaly bukan untuk pergi ke pesta.

"Annyeong." Chanyeol melambai, "Karena kau tidak bisa ikut pesta, makanya kubawakan pesta ke sini." Tampaknya Baekhyun tidak perlu bertanya mengapa Chanyeol bisa berada di sini, karena Chanyeol langsung menjawab, bahkan sebelum Baekhyun bisa bersuara.

"Pesta apa yang cuman ada dua orang?" Baekhyun protes. Chanyeol berbalik, berjalan ke arah bagasi Mercedes-nya, Baekhyun mengekor di belakang.

"Sebenarnya ini kencan sih, tapi karena Jongin mengajak pesta, makanya aku menyebutnya pesta." Chanyeol berkata sambil memikul tas gitar dari dalam bagasi di pundaknya, "Ayo bantu aku."

Baekhyun menyanggupi, diliriknya bagasi Chanyeol. Ada dua kantong plastik berukuran sedang di sana, Baekhyun tahu itu dari _7Elevan_ yang ada di dekat daerah perumahannya, terlihat dari gravir di plastiknya. Usai bagasi sudah kosong, hanya ada beberapa kotak sepatu milik Chanyeol, si empunya mobil itu pun menutup bagasi menggunakan sikunya.

Sepasang kekasih itu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Baekhyun yang pertama masuk dan Chanyeol mengunci pintu rumah orang tua kekasihnya setelahnya. Mereka berdua berbincang random masalah cuaca dan kakak Chanyeol yang sudah mempunyai pacar baru.

Baekhyun kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu ke dapur, Chanyeol menaruh gitar di ruang TV dekat dapur.

"Jadi, Noona sudah berkencan berapa lama, Chan?" Baekhyun berkata, tangan sibuk mengeluarkan jajanan yang dibeli oleh Chanyeol dari dalam plastik.

"Hmm? 23 Jam tapi Noona sudah berlagak seperti mengenal Hyung kacamata itu lebih dari 10 tahun." Ada nada tidak suka dari suara berat Chanyeol, Baekhyun tertawa. Chanyeol sendiri sibuk menaruh dua cup berembos _Starbucks_ dan berukuran _7 Oz_ di dekat Baekhyun.

Di saat Chanyeol menaruh, Baekhyun yang sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang membelalakkan matanya, "Chan, kau beli _Starbucks_? Ini _Chocolate Frappucino_ kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, dia tahu kalau pacarnya itu sangat-sangat menyukai varian _Chocolate Frappuccino_. Tak sia-sia Chanyeol menyetir dari Itaewon ke daerah Baekhyun, "Yep, the one and only untukmu, Baek. Aku manis kan?" Chanyeol narsis sesaat, "Dan yang ditempeli _post-it_ berbentuk hati itu _Cappuccino_ milikku, oke?"

Hati? Baekhyun mengangkat cup yang disebut Chanyeol. Kerutan hadir di antara kedua alisnya, "Barista _Starbucks_ menggodamu lagi ya?"

"Hanya sedikit. Tidak sampai minta nomer telepon kok."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara seperti anak anjing dibuang, Chanyeol tertawa. Baekhyun pun meneruskan mengeluarkan belanjaan dari dalam tas plastik dan Chanyeol menaruh makanan kecil itu ke wadahnya, ada toples dan juga piring.

"Omo ! Kue beras !" Kekesalan Baekhyun saat mengetahui Chanyeol digoda di Starbucks pun hilang, digantikan senyuman di bibir. Di tangannya ada brand Kue Beras favoritnya, sudah berapa lama Baekhyun tidak makan ini?

Chanyeol tidak menoleh, meneruskan memasukkan _Papero_ berselimut krim Strawberry dan Green Tea ke dalam gelas kecil sebagai piring, "Iya, tadi Noona menitipkan ini padaku."

" _Kojimal_ , ada tag harga 7Elevan-nya kok," Baekhyun tersenyum makin lebar, merasa mendapat celah untuk menggoda Chanyeol.

"Iya, aku yang beli tuh. Dapet hadiah nggak?" Chanyeol menoleh, kali ini menatap Baekhyun dengan seksama untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah. "Tunggu, itu punyaku kan?" Telunjuk Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun. Balutan _sweater_ berwarna cokelat polos yang tampak kebesaran di Baekhyun itu memang milik Chanyeol, dia meminjamnya saat di Chengdu dan ketagihan memakainya. Alasannya sih karena ada bau Chanyeol di sana, tapi mana mau Baekhyun mengatakannya.

Senyuman Baekhyun berganti, dari cerah ceria menjadi memerah padam dan mengangguk, "Iya iya, nanti kucuci terus kukembalikan, _Yoda_ !"

" _Take it_ , kau tampak oke dengan itu." Chanyeol nyengir, tangannya mengacak pelan rambut silver-ash milik Baekhyun.

"Ish." Baekhyun menghindar, "Oiya, berarti kau tidur di rumah orang tuamu?"

"Tidak, aku berencana tidur di sini. Bolehkan?"

"Kalau tidak dibolehkan, kau pasti akan merengek sampai boleh. Huh,"

Dalam hati, Baekhyun lega Chanyeol akan menginap di sini.

* * *

Setelah semua persiapan asupan makanan dan minuman siap, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan ke ruang TV. Chanyeol meletakkan panganan mereka di atas meja, berserta Baekhyun menaruh dua cup Starbucks di tempat yang sama.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai, meja pun digeser lebih maju ke depan karena kaki Chanyeol yang sangat panjang. Keduanya duduk bersisian, Baekhyun dengan santai menaruh kakinya di atas tungkai panjang Chanyeol.

"Aish, kau ini, Baek." Chanyeol protes, tapi tidak menggeser kaki Baekhyun sama sekali.

"Mana pestanya?"

"Pesta khas kita pasti main Truth or Dare kan?" Chanyeol berkata. Anak EXO memang suka main Truth or Dare, hubungan Joonmyeon dan pacarnya hampir putus beneran setelah Jongdae menantang Joonmyeon mengajak putus di suatu hari saat EXO main Truth or Dare seusai EXO'Lution di Bangkok.

"Okay ! Truth or Dare, Chan?"

"Truth."

"Chicken ! Hm, apa ya? Girlband yang kau pikir oke?" Baekhyun memulai, melipat kedua tangannya dan memandang Chanyeol, "Selain 2NE1-Sunbae !"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, "Sistar?"

"Dasar mesum !" Baekhyun mencubit perut Chanyeol, dan itu menuai protes geraman kecil, tapi Baekhyun tidak berhenti. "Aku Dare !"

"Joget Up and Down-nya EXID !"

"Ugh, I hate you, Park Chanyeol !"

Chanyeol terkekeh, Baekhyun berdiri dengan ogah-ogahan di dekat meja. Chanyeol pun bertindak sebagai pengiring. Pria setinggi 187 cm itu menepuk-nepuk pahanya dan bibirnya ikut ber-"Pampampam…." khas nada pembuka di Up and Down milik EXID. Si Penari sendiri sudah memerah, hanya bertahan menari selama 15 detik.

Mereka berdua bermain Truth or Dare hingga Baekhyun berakhir menguncir semua rambut silver-ash-nya seperti orang gila. Bayangkan Chanyeol memberi tantangan Baekhyun menguncir rambut hingga 7 ikatan. Tak mau kalah, Baekhyum meminta Chanyeol menyanyikan Shake It dan direkam serta dikirim ke LINE grup EXO. Baekhyun tak sabar mendengar komentar dari Sehun, Jongin dan Jongdae ke Chanyeol esok.

Mereka berdua kembali hening setelah Baekhyun menghentikan permainan. Chanyeol pun meraih gitar yang terlupakan tadi.

"Kau mau memainkan apa?"

"Dengar saja." Chanyeol mengatur gitarnya, mencoba memetiknya beberapa kali untuk mencoba nada.

 _The sun goes down_  
 _The stars come out_  
 _And all that counts_  
 _Is here and now_  
 _My universe will never be the same_  
I'm glad you came

Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar. Baekhyun terdiam akan apa yang dinyanyikan oleh Chanyeol. Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tengah menggombal sekarang. Seutas senyum tipis terlukis di bibir Baekhyun.

 _You cast a spell on me, spell on me_ _  
_ _You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_ _  
_ _And I decided you look well on me, well on me_ _  
_ _So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

Chanyeol menatapnya. Baekhyun berflashback masa pertama kali mereka bertemu. Saat itu, pulang dari latihan dance, Chanyeol mencegahnya untuk ikut minum-minum teman SMA-nya.

 _Turn the lights out now_ _  
_ _Now I'll take you by the hand_ _  
_ _Hand you another drink_ _  
_ _Drink it if you can_ _  
_ _Can you spend a little time,_ _  
_ _Time is slipping away,_ _  
_ _Away from us so stay,_ _  
_ _Stay with me I can make,_ _  
_ _Make you glad you came_

Baekhyun terdiam, seluruh atensi terpusat pada suara berat Chanyeol. Kali ini otaknya memutar rekaman saat Chanyeol melindunginya dari sasaeng fans sewaktu mereka pertama kali 'booming' dengan Growl mereka.

 _The sun goes down_ _  
_ _The stars come out_ _  
_ _And all that counts_ _  
_ _Is here and now_ _  
_ _My universe will never be the same_ _  
_ _I'm glad you came_ _  
_ _I'm glad you came_

Baekhyun teringat, saat Taeyeon-sunbae menjemputnya. Ekspresi Chanyeol waktu itu seakan ingin membunuh seseorang, tapi Baekhyun harus mengerjakan tugasnya untuk melindungi EXO setelah kabar Kris keluar menumbangkan mereka. Beruntung, saat itu Jongin dan Sehun menahan Chanyeol untuk tidak menarik Baekhyun.

 _I'm glad you came_ _  
_ _So glad you came_ _  
_ _I'm glad you came_ _  
_ _I'm glad you came_

Baekhyun merasa beruntung, sangat. Di dini hari seperti ini, banyak orang yang terjaga karena kekurangan cinta, sedangkan Baekhyun? Chanyeol memberinya banyak cinta, lebih dari cukup.

Petikan gitar berhenti, karena Baekhyun sudah menyerbu Chanyeol ke dalam pelukan dan ciuman untuk membungkam nyanyian rapper EXO itu.

 _Pesta ini akan Baekhyun ingat hingga kapan pun._


End file.
